Fukai Mori
by On Angel's Wings
Summary: Soomethind terrible is about to happen to Kai and his newly found older sister. What will happen? What about Rei and the other BladeBreakers? Read, and find out... KaiRei chp5up!
1. Default Chapter

Hello. This is going to be my first story on fanfiction.net.  
  
I don't like to talk much. So, I'll do the disclaimer and shut up.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. Boohoo.  
  
Oh yeah. Italicizing is used for a person's thoughts or talking in a dream.  
Bold is use to show strong meaning. Like.I'm NOT to fond of the color pink  
Though I probably won't use it this chapter.  
  
Fukai Mori  
  
'NO.Mommy, Daddy don't leave me!'  
  
'Ah, my little boy, my son, I've always hoped I'd live long enough.to watch you grow old. But.it seems that fate has.other plans.'  
  
'We.will always love you. Don't.ever forget us. Take care, and do us one.last.favor. Find your sister. Please. Find her and save her from what fate has in store for her.'  
  
'We love you.Goodbye.Kai, our.son.'  
  
NOOOOOO! Mommy.Daddy.w-wake up! I love you. Come.back! NOOOOOO!  
  
************************************************End Dream (Rei's P.O.V)****************************************************  
  
"Kai! Wake up, your having a nightmare." I shook him. "Come on, wake.UP!" Kai awoke in cold sweat to meet Rei's golden eyes. " Are you all right? You wouldn't stop tossing and turning in your sleep." "I'm fine. Go back to bed." I stared into the depths of his mahogany eyes. So beautiful, it's amazing really, how someone so untouchable can be so beautiful. "Rei, I SAID I was FINE. Go BACK to BED."  
  
'That's Kai for ya. I just wish he would open up a little.' I thought as I made the short journey across the room to reach my own bed. Yeah, that's right. I'm stuck sharing a room with Kai again. Yet, for some reason I really don't mind. In fact, I quite enjoy sharing a room with our captain. I think I'm the only one he even LIKES to be around. I mean, I hope he doesn't mind being around me. I don't know why though. Oh well, we have training in the morning, anyway. So with one last look at Kai, I drifted into the world of the unaware. "Good night.Kai."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Morning Kai P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
I awoke the next morning at about 5:15. But for once in my life, I was still tired. You see.I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. But NONE of the nightmares were as bad as last night's. It took me a long time to get back to sleep. "Morning Kai!" I turned to my right to see Rei. He's probably the only one I can stand. "So.um.shouldn't we like, go wake up the others for practice?" he asked. As Much as I hate skipping practice, I was still way to tired to train. So I decided to cancel practice and let them have a free day. That is.if they keep the noise level down. Or maybe Rei will want to train them. Who cares? "Practice is cancelled. Though, you may train them if you want to. I'm placing you in charge for the day. Tell the others to keep the noise level down when there inside, and that we'll be training double time tomorrow." Are you sure? Mean really, you want me to be.in charge?" I promise you, I could literally SEE the joy in his eyes. It's like it's an honor or something. "Yes, now go." I lay back down and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Rei P.O.V  
  
'He.actually trust me.' Was My first thought as I turned to leave. 'He wants me of all people, to be in charge? I guess there's only one thing left to do then. Make him proud. That's right. I'm going to make Kai happy he chose me to lead! So with my new found confidence, I marched down the stairs.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Yeah. I finished. Why don't you make me happy and perky by reviewing? Hyper ness.cool. 


	2. chapter 2

Yeah. Chapter two of Fukai Mori is here. It's ok. I know You probably don't care. But hey, I can't help that. So, here. Yeah.  
  
DISCLAIMER- Don't own anything. I want it. But, we can't have everything we want now, can we?  
  
Fukai Mori  
  
************************Recap*****************************  
  
'He trust me.' Was my first thought as I turned to leave. 'He wants me to lead. I'm going to make him proud. I'm going to make him very proud.' So, with my new found confidence I headed down stairs.  
  
********************Chapter three*******************  
  
I walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating. "Ok everyone, Kai's not feeling well today. So-" "YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Of course, I couldn't finish my sentence without a commit from Tyson. "AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERUPTED. Do to his absence I will be your substitute captain for the day. And practice will go on as usual. Training will end at seven, and tomorrow Kai said we will be training double time. So lets get practicing!" I pointed to the near by battle dishes and lead them out the door.  
  
********************Dishes************************ "OOOOOOOOKKKKKK!!! First things first. Tyson, Max, Kenny, lets run some laps! 12 laps, ready? GO!" "Why me?" Kenny complained. "CAUSE I SAID SO." I know, I'm even starting to sound like Kai. But I like it. Why? I don't know. I really need to write in my journal about this day.  
  
*************************End of Practice*************  
  
"Gosh Rei, you really worked us hard out there." Max collapsed onto a chair panting. "Yeah! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US A LUNCH BREAK!" Oh, Tyson. Sometimes I really wonder about you. I'm not trying to be mean, it's just something that happens, ya know? "I had to work you hard! I don't think Kai would like it if you started slacking of in the middle of HIS practice now would he?" "No, I wouldn't like it." And there he was. Walking down the stairs with that sway in his hips that he seems to always have. 'WAIT. When on EARTH did I start noticing these things? Maybe I'm just tired an need to rest. Yeah, that has to be it. I need to rest. Nothing more than that.' "Rei, so how were they?" "Wha? I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Please repeat what you said." OOPS. I know Kai doesn't like to repeat himself, but its not like I meant to or anything. I just kind of ZONED OUT on them. "I ASKED how they WERE." "Well, they were pretty good for the most part. Just a little complaining when I made them skip lunch." I smiled. "So I see. Good job, Rei." Kai nodded his head in approval. 'OH MY GOSH! Kai just said good job to me! What should I do? I quess I'll just say thankyou. Yeah, that sound good.' "Thank you, Kai." I bowed in front of him. 'Um, WHY on EARTH did I do THAT?!' "Rei, I'm not in authority over you. You don't need to bow to me." Oh, great. I really need to consider seeing a doctor. I think my mother must of dropped me when I was little, and Its just recently taken affect. Yeah, that's it. "I started to blush and said the firs thng that came to mind. "I bow to show my respect for someone. I bowed to show my respect for YOU. I know I didn't need to. I just wanted to." I HATE myself. **************Kai P.O.V*************** 'Rei, do you really, have respect for me?'  
  
**************END CHAPTER**************  
  
How incredibly boring was that? Who cares? I don't. Anyway, review please. Make my day. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- who care anymore? I might just stop saying that I don't own it.  
It's not like you guys think I do, right?  
  
I know, I just recently posted my author's note in chapter three. I just happen to have had a chance to break away from homework and my clarinet challenges in time to write a chapter. I wouldn't get to use to me changing my mind about doing my homework and instead working on my stories. But hey, who cares as long as they get posted?  
  
**********RECAP**********  
  
Rei has respect. for me?  
  
*******************Chapter3************* It was a rainy day and the Blade Breakers were bored- to DEATH. "Ugh, so extremely BORED!" Tyson lay against the wall and started to bang his head. "All those games you have and you're saying you're bored?" Rei asked. "I just finished Dark Cloud, I've finished all my others, and now I HAVE NO OTHER VIDEO GAMES TO PLAY!!! IT'S A CATASTROPHE I TELL YOU, A CATASTROPHE!!!" Tyson banged his head all the harder. "Well, why don't we play a board game or something? In fact, how `bout a game of Twister? Kenny suggested. "Sounds good to me. I'll go get the twister mat! Max ran into the near by closet, tossing out coats, jackets, and other various items.  
  
*******************Kai P.O.V************************  
  
'Oh great. I just KNOW their going to try to get me to play. It's only a matter of - ' "HEY KAI!" Told ya. "What?" I looked up and glared at Kenny as he stood in front of me. "Wanna play?" "No." I know for a fact that that's not a good enough reason for him to leave. But it's not my problem. "Why not?" He asked. "Because I'd rather watch Tyson eat a full course meal then to play a game with you idiots. Got a problem with that?" Okay, so I lied. I think I'd actually rather play a game WITH them than watch Tyson eat. Even the thought makes me sick to the stomach. "Well, YEAH!" Kenny's face became visibly red with anger and his clutch on Dizzy became tight. It's so much fun to watch them get ticked off. "Then I guess you'll just have to go SOLVE IT now won't you?" I could've sworn I saw smoke come out of his ears. Though, he wasn't brave enough to say anything else and just walked away. ' Hn, smart kid, he knows when to back off. To bad Tyson couldn't be more like that.' I know, I'm getting weak. I can't believe I'm actually starting to think POSITIVE compliments about my team. Now that I think about it, I've been letting them get away with more stuff than usual. Stupid kids. I need to get away from them. I got off of the chair I was currently sitting in and headed for me and Rei's hotel room. I need a shower. Get my mind off these animals. But that's not all I needed to think about. I had had another dream last night. And they just seem to not be going away. They always start and end the same way; me listening to them telling me about my sister, and then, watching them die. Something tells me that something big is going to happen. And it has to do with my sister.Kaiya.  
  
End Chapter  
  
On the next chapter of Fukai Mori- " I need to speak with Kai Hiwatari, please.  
  
Dun, dun, dun. I'm finished. I know it was basically centered on Kai this chapter, but I promise I'll make it up to you next time. And if you read my Bio, you should know that I'm not one to break promises.  
  
So review, Make My WEEK!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- LEAVE ME BE!  
  
On Angel's Wings says- So What? It took me a long time to update. So Deal. I'm not in the mood to  
  
argue. Oh yeah, Kai's sister's name is Kaiya. It's pronounced Kai + ya. Please don't pronounce it  
  
Kay + ya.  
  
PHEW! Glad that's over. So, let's get started, shall we? LET'S DANCE.  
  
RECAP ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I had another dream last night. And they always start and end the same way; me listening to my  
  
parents telling me about my sister, and then, watching them die. Something big is going to happen.  
  
And it has to do with my sister Kaiya.  
  
Fukai Mori Chp.4  
  
"LET'S PLAY TTTWWWIIISSSTTTEEERRR!!!" Tyson grabbed a water bottle, and used it as a microphone. "On the left side of the twister mat is none other that REI KON!!! Weighing in at 98 pounds, Rei is fast and flexible, and is known for his terrifying growl. * A/N- Ok, so sue me. I've actually never heard Rei growl, so, I don't know if it's terrifying our not. * AND ON THE RIGHT, is Max. Max weighs in at a total of 96 pounds, and is known for his strange reaction to sugar* question that? *." Tyson cleared his throat, "Now that the players are introduced, LLLEEETTTSSS PPPLLLAAAYYY!!! And the first move of the match is, left foot on green!" I confidently placed my foot on green. You see, I've very flexible. So, I'M the one who's got the advantage here. " Right hand on yellow!" Max stared competitively at me. 'Bring it on Maxie, Bring it on.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kai P.O.V ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'She's here. I know it. I can feel her presence. But WHERE is she? I need to know. I paced back and forth in my- OUR room. 'Rei. I haven't really thought about HIM in a while. 'I've been so worried about my sister, that I'm forgetting about everyone else.' I decided to go check on them downstairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Down Stairs~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I reached the bottom of the stair well to see them playing a game of twister. 'Typical, fooling around playing a stupid child's game. But it is entertaining to watch them make a fool of themselves.' "Right HAND ON YELLOW!!!" Rei slipped his right hand on yellow, sending him into a quite awkward position. As Max tried, he slipped sending them both into a tangled mess along the floor. "AND REI IS THE WINNER! So, as the winner, what do you have to say for yourself?" Tyson now brought the water bottle down to Rei's mouth. "HELP ME OUT OF THIS!" I look at Max and notice that that Rei's hair wrap and hair were now tangled within Max's jumper buckle. "Don't panic, Rei. I'm pretty sure if I just unbuckle my buckle it will slip off." Max reached for his buckle. "NO! I think I can get it out." I just watched as Rei struggled. I ALWAYS have to do everything. "Stop Rei. Your making things worse." It was taking them way to long just to get a knot out. Besides, if no one got it out it would have been harder for them to practice and their minds wouldn't be on the game. So I bent down and quickly undid the knot. "Thank you, Kai. I don't think I would have ever gotten it out." He's so polite, that it's sickening. "Whatever." " Your suppose to say your welcome when someone thanks you." Rei shook his index finger at me as if to scold me. Ugh, how soft am I getting? "Your welcome. Happy now?" "In fact-" Rei was interrupted by the sound of a door bell. "I'll get it!" Tyson ran to the door and answered. He opened the door to find a pretty blue haired girl with grayish like highlights. "Hi. May I please speak to Kai Hiwatari?" she asked. "Ummmm, sure. Come on in." He said as he moved out of here way to give her full access to the open door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kaiya's P.O.V ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I stepped into the house looking for him. Though, I could not find him. "Kai, someone's here to see you." The boy walked me into a room, and called for him. And that was when I saw him. Kai Hiwatari, my little brother.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Kai P.O.V~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kaiya." I slowly walked towards her. "I've been expecting a visit from you." I had to talk to her. I had to figure out why I've been having all these dreams. And why they were all the same. "Oh, dear little brother. How are you?" I heard you finally gave Voltaire what he deserved. Is this true?" I suppose she didn't know just how badly I had done to him. "Yep. He's gone for a while. I doubt he'll even live through his prison sentence." "Good. He should've had worse than what he probably got." Kaiya smirked. Typical old Kaiya. She hasn't changed a bit.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Rei P.O.V~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I walked into the kitchen and watched as Kai talked to this girl. 'Why do I feel so funny about Kai talking to a girl? It's not like I care if Kai got a girlfriend or anything. Heck, I didn't even know he liked older women. So, why do I care?' Because you like him. That's what my conscience said. I eased my way to his side and slipped my arms around his. "And who is THIS, Kai?" Kai looked at me like he was confused and then agitated, but I ignored the glance and continued to stare at the girl. "My name is Kaiya. It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance." 'Kaiya' held out her hand. I shook it briefly before letting go. "Likewise." I replied. "This is Rei Kon. He's one of my team members." Kai explained. "So I see." She looked at me suspiciously. "I'm tired. Little Brother, Do you have a room that I may retire in, Kai?" She yawned to prove her point. "Yes. You may sleep in the extra room upstairs tonight. Prepared to wake up early. We have important affairs to discuss in the Morning. Rei, DO YOU MIND letting GO OF ME now?" I snatched my hands away scared that I was going to get him upset. I turned to leave but stopped when it hit me. 'Little Brother? All the jealousy I had was over nothing!? Crap. I hope I didn't make a big mistake by doing that.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Read and Review. Just do something to let me know that people are actually reading this thing. Go ahead and leave if you want to. It won't bother me. Just Review before ya' do. 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- OK. I don't really own anything but this story's plotline. So, get off my back and leave me the heck alone. All lawyers will be pounded into the ground by my mighty fist. Trust me, it WON'T feel good.  
  
I'm sorry. It's taken me forever to update, but I had a really good reason. You see, we had a book report due and 6 test in one day and I didn't study for any of them till the last minute. Please, you must understand. I was working on it, but my brain froze and I got caught up in school work.  
  
So, here it is, the chapter no body has been waiting for............................  
  
FUKAI MORI CHAPTER...UM, 5!  
  
(I think that's right).  
  
Kai P.O.V  
  
It's time. I need to find out everything se knows about our parent's death. I think that may help my problem. The dreams...they continue. And it's not only that anymore. Somebody has been sending me e-mails. There just so disturbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
Kai sat on is bed meditating. "You've got mail." "Hn, Stupid computer." He was quickly from the bed and into the computer chair. "Let's see who dares to interrupt my meditation time." Kai clicked on the envelope and watched the message appear.  
  
'Darkness shall rise  
  
And the Phoenix will fall,  
  
And the flame of the Phoenix will be consumed by the darkness that haunts all.'  
  
"I JUST DON'T GET IT!" Kai banged fist on the closet thing to him, which just happened to be the wall. The wall shook greatly and sounded through the whole floor of the house (let's just pretend that Tyson has a two story house).  
  
"Knock, knock, knock." Kai faced the door and watched as Rei entered. "Are you ok? What was that?" Rei walked to Kai's bed and sat down. "I'm fine. Just...frustrated."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei P.O.V  
  
I'm so close to him. 'Wow, I'll have to find out what kind of cologne he wears. He smells sooooo...GOOD!' "So, um...what have you been doing all day?" Oh, great job Rei, WHAT a conversation starter. "Meditating. It's... the only thing that helps me relax." Kai looked at me. Oh, really. I'll just have to test that. "Do...you have to meet your sister soon? Or are you free for the next couple of hours." I am SO good. "Not for a while. I'm suppose to meet her in about and hour and a half." "Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach." "Whatever." I watched patiently as Kai removed his shirt, revealing his muscles and scars. But, the scars. There were so many of them. I can't help but to wonder where they came from. He laid down on his back. My hand lazily traced his scars, up and down falling them till they were no longer visible. I went down towards the small oh his back, where there was a tattoo. It had the Chinese symbol for phoenix on it. I traced it and asked him, "Kai, why did get this?" He froze and thought for a moment. "I'm starting to tell you way to much Kon." he sighed. "When I was little, my dad would tell me how proud he was of me, and how he wanted me to always remember my heritage no matter what happened. So, when my Grandfather threatened to take me away from my family, he tattooed it on me so that even if I was taken away, and forgot my family and friends and all, I would always remember who I was and what I was apart of. The Phoenix Clan*." His hand grabbed onto the sheet below him, as he sat deep in thought. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up." Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Kai looked back at me and sat up. "It's alright. I needed a reminder of who I was just now anyway. Come, get up. It's to quiet down there. I need to check up on the others." He put his shirt back on and walked out the door. 'So much for my 'I'll test that' plan.' I sighed as I stood up and followed Kai's path through the door.  
  
Bottom of Stairwell  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
I entered into the family room to see Tyson and surprisingly, my sister playing video games. "Kaiya, you shouldn't hang around him for so long. I don't want his stupidity rubbing off on my older sister." I walked towards her and she paused the game. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BIG BULLY!!!" Tyson threw the remote at me, but of course missed. "Kai that's not very nice." Max, Kenny, and Rei looked at me disapprovingly. I simply rolled my eyes and turned back to my sister. "Stop playing games. You are wasting my time." "AAAWWW, little brother you are NO fun." She turned off the game system and stood beside me. "We should go now. We have important matters to discuss." I walked past her and waited as for her to follow. Once se was walking behind me, I left. "What is troubling you little brother?" Her face was laced with concern. "These dreams, are you having them too? Do you not relive the day our parents died every night?" I stopped and looked into her eyes. I saw her look and I new she was having them too. "I fear someone is trying to do to us what they did to our parents. Something is amiss little brother. It's not only that, but everywhere I go, I feel like I'm being followed. Do you not sense it?" My eyes drifted from her face and into the sky, which was starting to darken with gray clouds. "Yes, it's someone who knows us very well. Someone we know..." My sister's eyes started to water. "Why can't we just live a normal life for once? Why can't we just be a happy and care-free family like everyone else?!" she screamed. "Because we're not like 'everyone else'. We are members of the phoenix family. We can handle this, Kaiya. I know we can." I comforted my big sister as she had done me so many times before.  
  
Unknown Evil Guy's P.O.V  
  
"Oh, yes Kai. I'm sure you can. That's why I have conducted a better plan in the genius mind of mine. I'll just have to find a way to break you. To make you fell miserable, you know, the pain and sadness of knowing that someone close to you is dying, and it's all...your...fault. Don't worry Kai, you'll be sorry for what you did to me. I promise you, you WILL BE SORRY!!!" And the figure laughed like no laugh ever heard. This one was filled with pure hatred and evil.  
  
End Chapter  
  
R n' R please. It's not too much to ask for is it? No? I didn't think so. Oh yeah, this probably won't be updated in about another month. I have came across a REALLY bad school problem. I have to raise my math grade. So, please accept my apologies and continue on with your life for about a month. Maybe less. Till next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-.........................................................................no.  
  
It's been forever since I've updated. I'm having a really rough time finding time to write now. So much for my 'YEAH IT'S SPRING BREAK!' attitude. I have to watch my baby cousin. How annoying. Yuck... Anyways, here it is. Chapter six.  
  
Fukai Mori chapter six  
  
Rei's P.O.V  
  
'Oh. Where is Kai? He and Kaiya have been out for an awful long time. I'm starting to worry about them. About...him.' "Rei? REI! Snap out of it. You're daydreaming. REI?!" Tyson waved his hand back and forth in front of me. Of course, I paid him no heed. "I'm...fine. But...I think I'm going to go find Kai and Kaiya. They've been out for quite a while.  
  
Kai P.O.V  
  
I walked into the house, just in time to hear Rei. "That won't be necessary. We're back." Rei turned around quickly. "Kai. You—you're back!" He ran up to great me. "Well, someone sure is happy to see you, Kai. That's a first." Kaiya. She just always has to say something. I roll my eyes. "I'm going to change, and you should to, Kaiya. We are both soaked." "You...should take a bath as well. It'll...get your body temperature back to normal." Rei's cheeks flushed at the suggestion. "Then I suppose we shall. Kai, go upstairs and take a bath." Tsh. If she thinks just cause' she's older, that she can boss me around, she's got another thing coming. "And WHY should I listen to YOU?" I watched as her pinkish colored eyes flared with annoyance. "Because I'm OLDER!" "And your point is..." I may not be the most friendly or social person in the world, but I'm still a little brother. The last time I checked, little brothers were annoying. Her faced went from a light pink, to magenta, and a red violent, before turning completely red. "Um, Kai? You may actually want to listen to her. She looks kind of...mad." Rei backed up behind me. "Fine, whatever. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I'll go take a bath." Kaiya's face lit up. "You're such a good little brother! And that's why I love you!" I sent her a small glare before turning to the stairs. "WAIT" Turning back around, I looked at Rei. "W—why don't I run your bath for you. I mean...uh...yeah..." Rei looked at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. This certainly is turning out to be quite an interesting day. Why does he want to run my bath anyway? "If...it pleases you." I looked at him strangely. Yes, I would...like to."  
  
Rei P.O.V  
  
Some...body...SMACK ME. I just said I wanted to run Kai's bath. I have totally lost it. He must think such a fool of me. But, I suppose it shall be interesting. I quickly jolt up the stairs and into our bathroom. 'Now let's see. Does Kai like lavender or jasmine in his bubble bath. Hmmm...' I took up both bottles in my hands and smelled each. 'Kai smells more like...jasmine.' I reached to turn the knob to our tub on. The hot water poured out of the faucet like a waterfall. In many ways, Kai's like a waterfall. So beautiful from far away, but stings you when standing under it*. The tub filled with suds and bubbles as I poured the bath mix in. I stirred the water, helping it to mix faster. When the bath was full I turned down the water and stood up. "I should go tell him that his bath is ready." My feet dragged along the tile as I left the room.  
  
Down Stairs *  
  
Kaiya's P.O.V  
  
"Little Brother, I think Rei takes a special liking to you." I walk back and forth in front of him. "It does not matter. Even if I were to do the same, it would be forbidden. He is not one of us. You know the rules." I stop and look him right in the eye. "It's never stopped you from getting what you want before. So, why start following the rules now? Or are you just a little afraid to go back to 'Kai'. You've changed tremendously little brother. It's not your personality. It's more the way that you look at life. You seem so...distant...so, far away now. What happened to make you change?" Kai turned his gaze away from me. "I've given up. Everything...used to be so perfect. Now look at us. We have to watch our backs, every second. We can't go anywhere without somebody trying to hurt us. What kind of life is that? TELL ME, KAIYA! If you know, I'D LIKE TO KNOW TOO!" Little brother, I feel so sorry for you. "It's our life, Kai. I can't do anything to make our life how it used to be. But, we can change how our life is going to be. You can't give up on me now, Kai. YOU CAN'T! I can't do this alone. I need you, Kai. Don't you see that?" I broke out into sobs. I just...couldn't take it anymore. I can't deal with my brother acting this way. "Big or little brother, Kai. You're still MY brother. I wouldn't be anything without you." Kai pulled me into a hug. "I'm so, so sorry, Kaiya. Please forgive me. I promise. I won't give up just yet. I'll keep going. For your sake...For MY sake." I lifted my head and looked at him. "Now, that's the Kai I know."  
  
Rei P.O.V  
  
I reached to bottom of the stair well and found Kai and Kaiya locked in a tight embrace. Kaiya had tear stains running down her cheeks and Kai's face paint was smeared from where she must have been crying. "Um,...I hope I'm not disturbing anything. But, Kai...your bath is ready." Kai turned his gaze to me. "Thank you, Rei. I shall be up there shortly."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
What a LAME chapter ending. Oh well, it's over with. There's your next chapter. Have fun. Review please. Make my Spring Break better. It's not been too good. Thank you.  
  
You know, like water pressure pushing down on you. That can hurt. I've had it happen. It hurts A LOT!  
  
I'll update sooner this time. I promise * has fingers crossed *. 


End file.
